


Pearls

by AJs Bunny (agentj)



Category: E.W. Hornung's Raffles series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Romance, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentj/pseuds/AJs%20Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffles shares a private moment with his Bunny as he remembers the Ides of March.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [personal NaNoWriMo](http://ajs-bunny.livejournal.com/3219.html), I expanded it (now with smut!) since it was a little short in my daily word count.

> ### Timeframe:
> 
>   
> Action takes place at the Albany post-IDES, but is written later at Ham Commons.

  


My dearest precious Bunny—

The Ides of March are fast approaching, and I find myself empty-handed, for as you know, our recent exploits with our bicycles have not reaped the benefits (other than those for our health) which either of us desired. So forgive me, my literary rabbit, for snatching a few scraps of your paper, pen and ink, and stealing a moment or two on my own to create my gift for you this fine March day.

Perhaps you remember me saying, "That's the spirit, Bunny!" when you pledged yourself to me on that Ides of March—that Ides of March, remember? But how could we forget! Perhaps you remember it as the night I seduced you into a life of crime. I, however—I shall always remember you, your pluck, your pledge, and your partnership. I sent you packing home for a good night's rest whilst I would make arrangements for our fiscal matters.

So I did, Bunny, but other needs pressed for more eager assistance, and that is the reason why I ushered you so brusquely to hearth and home. You were right when you said that night that you hardly knew me, for I deliberately kept you at arm's length back then, Bunny. You can hardly fault me. Considering the multiple layers of secrets I had to keep from my fellow man, there was nothing else for it.

But all of that was about to change, and somehow on some instinctive level I had known—had already known right from the start. For when you left my chambers, Bunny, that very night my mind replayed the scene over and over of you there before my chimney piece, determined and desperate for my help. Your eager face, that pouting lip, and your petite frame with its back to me as you struggled with your conscience all drove me to a desperation of my own. I had placed a reassuring hand upon your shoulder, but—believe me—even in that moment I had wanted so much more than your simple innocence which I took from you that Ides of March.

There I was, Bunny, surrounded by glittering jewels and bubbling baubles, yet I fully believed that the most beautiful and precious gem I had pocketed all evening had gone walking out my door.

You may remember it differently than I, Bunny, but when you had stood there before me and drew your revolver, no holds barred, I saw in you your potential realized. I said to myself, "There! There is the man I knew my Bunny was destined to become!" From that moment on, you had discarded the timid boy I once knew and became a man—the bravest and most audacious man I have ever known.

Now, don't blush, Bunny my boy. You deserve every one of these words and even more. They are but simple truths when stacked up to the facts. Time and again you have proven your worth in salt—and in diamonds and silver, too! Your loyalty may be worth its weight in gold, but to me, you are a pearl of the greatest price.

You now know the insatiable need that comes over me after a heist. Before you, Bunny, it was not always so. Of course, yes, there were times I had gone in search to itch a scratch that I myself could not reach. But that night, fueled by the excitement of a new temptation from which I could scarcely recover, I was on my own to resolve the issue.

There I was, Bunny, on that Ides of March, standing before the precipice of change, and I felt the earth tremble beneath my feet. My hands glided over the night's booty, but they longed to feel the heat of your firm back again. I looked upon the sparkling wine of our evening's caper, but desired to gaze upon your youthful countenance instead and study every expression.

My fingers trailed across the cool stones and rough surfaces until they fell upon a rope of pearls with a pinkish hue that reminded me of the soft blush of your pale skin. I ran the string through my fingers wishing they were instead the soft caress of your hand. I thought of your arm in mine as we had strolled back to the Albany together after our night of crime. The warmth of your body next to mine in the chilled night air sent shivers down my spine. If I had known you then as I know you now, I would have pushed you into a dark alley to avail myself of that tantalizing warmth then and there. The idea of stealing your breath, snatched from your soft moist lips, as I pilfered your person for whatever I needed or wanted fanned fuel to this new-found fire within me.

But you were not with me then, Bunny, as you are now, and I had a pressing need to relinquish. I unfastened myself to release it, and whimpered when I imagined the string of pearls twisted in my hand as your fingers reaching out for me. How exciting it was to imagine your tight grip round mine, feeling its way into this new world I was about to explore!

O your hands, Bunny! I remember the feel and texture of them inside my own when I took the gun from you. Such soft hands, Bunny, like fine silk. And I remembered how your eyes had sparkled like diamonds when I pledged myself to your plight. Your lips had brightened like rubies when you pressed them against my proffered glass to steel your nerve. In the midst of the grey damp fog as we made our way through the streets to perform our dastardly deed, your hair had shimmered as the golden strands to which all these precious jewels were fashioned. Nor I could fail to notice snatches of pearls in your smile. Each one of them was worth a fortune to me, my precious rabbit. And so I thought of you as I came to my conclusion.

Why open myself up to you now and reveal these secrets that have gone long unspoken between us, my dear chap? It is only right, as I have twice given you such a fright to make you think of my demise. There shan't be another secret between us from here on out, dear Bunny, on my solemn oath.

You are too precious, Bunny, too beautiful to hide away from the world. After a lifetime spent hoarding so many lovely things, I wonder what good was it to have so many beautiful things at my disposal only to keep them under lock and key?

So instead of keeping you in my pocket, I had to choose to let you go, chance that someone else might find the temptation of you too intolerable and snatch you away. Every time you walked out that door, Bunny, I took that risk. Every time you returned, it was as a precious gift to me.

This Ides of March, Bunny, I wish to return that gift to you, and give of myself. Steal what you wish of me. Crack open the safe of my heart and know that I am yours, body and soul.

And when you burgle into my room to-night, Bunny, you needn't wear anything but your pearls.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all of you who have encouraged me to write!


End file.
